warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
As An Apprentice: Laurelpaw(4)
Written by Hollywhisker. Be careful''what you'' ''wish for'' 12:19, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Laurelpaw was born to Hollybranch as they took shelter while rain splashed down. ALLEGIANCES JUNGLECLAN Leader: '''Sprucestar-Brown tom '''Deputy: '''Skywing-white she-cat with blue eyes '''Medicine cat: '''Minttail-a cream-colored she-cat '''Warriors: Grasstail-aggressive gray tom Apprentice: Hollowpaw Breezefeather-silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentice: Laurelpaw Cloudflight-grayish white tom Dewweb-white she-cat with silver spots Flamestripe-ginger tabby tom with light stripes Hollybranch-black she-cat with a brownish tail WIP Queens: Rosebloom-ginger she-cat with bright eyes Elders: Raindrop-white tom Beebuzz-black tom with yellow stripes SnakeClan Reefwave(warrior) Marshfur(deputy) Flowerstar(leader) Featherpaw(apprentice) Chapter One: Preservers Laurelkit never wanted to be a warrior. She didn't want to be a medicine cat, leader, deputy, elder, or a queen either. What else was there? Well, there was the apprentice option but everyone's gotta do that, right? It's their step into the learning process. So what truly was there? Laurelkit wanted to be a Preserver. Before you ask, it's something she thought of. She was dazed by the shining sun and the sparkling trees as soon as she set paw out of the nursery. A Preserver was a cat who maintained these properties of nature. She couldn't help it but mess up her apprentice ceremony... "May our cats gather beneath these trees for a Clan meeting." "I have a question!" Laurelkit boldly stepped forward. "I don't want to be a warrior apprentice. Not even a medicine cat apprentice. I want to start a new type of Clan cat--A Preserver. This has been my wish since I was young." She found a little bit of regret in her voice as the words left her tongue. She was willingly giving up her chance to be a warrior. "What is a Preserver, may you tell us?" Sprucestar asked. "It's a cat who, well, preserves the nature. So it maintains there, and its breeze will never fade away." The JungleClan cats laughed at this. "Who needs a bunch of scrabbled nature?" snorted Grasstail. "Do you want Twolegs to come destroy this place with monsters?! And move thousands of miles away from our home? Like the Clans did long ago?" asked Laurelkit, outraged. She thought this would be a very successful and agreed with idea. "When did the Clans ever move?" It was Breezefeather who spoke. "It was countless moons ago. The Clans moved from a forest to a lake, because Twolegs destroyed the forest to make twolegplaces. Then, later, they moved here because of the same problem. It was so long ago that we were ShadowClan, SunClan was RiverClan, FrostClan was WindClan, and SnakeClan was ThunderClan." Most cats didn't believe this and their murmurs and disbeliefs spread across the clearing. But Laurelkit knew this was true. "Silence! What fellow Laurelkit says here is true. We were truly ShadowClan with the leader of Blackstar, traveling around because of twolegs with the three other Clans. After we finally settled here, all our names were changed to match the environment of each Clan," said the leader. "I still won't allow the Preservers. But I still will give you your apprentice name and a mentor." Chapter Two: The Vote "Please--" Laurelkit, or Laurelpaw, began. But she was cut off with a lash of Sprucestar's tail. "Fine. I will begin a vote," he said. "Everyone, pick a leaf from the leaf pile. Put it on the right if you want Preservers to be a thing or put it on the left if you don't want it to be a thing." Laurelpaw raised her paw. "Can I vote, too?" Sprucestar nodded. "If you wish." The apprentice put her leaf on the right. As the voting ended, Laurelpaw felt tears down her cheeks. There was only two votes for the Preservers, one being her own. "It is clear that we should not have Preservers in our Clan!" Sprucestar was about to jump down but then he halted. "Wait! Laurelpaw does not have a mentor! And Hollowkit is still a kit!" "I shall not have a warrior mentor! I WILL be a Preserver! From my heart always!" Laurelpaw hollered. "Laurelpaw! If you choose to not cooperate, you have the option to stay kit forever," said Sprucestar. "Then that's what I will be. A kit. A kit who still gets the chance to protect our land, apprentice or not," said the apprentice. Her mother, Hollybranch, gasped. "You are not becoming mentorless! I will not allow this to happen! As much as you like nature, YOU WILL BE A WARRIOR!!!" Hollybranch yelled. "I thought at least you'd understand!" Laurelpaw shouted. With that, she ran away to SnakeClan. Chapter Three: Another Chance "Who are you, JungleClan smelling cat?" asked a voice. "I'm Reefwave." "I-I'm L-Laur-relp-paw," answered the apprentice, her voice shaking. "Where's your mentor?" Reefwave asked. "I never got one. I ran away during my apprentice ceremony," said Laurelpaw, without shaking this time. "Why?" questioned Reefwave. "I didn't want to be a warrior. Nor a medicine cat. I wanted to be a new type of cats, but nobody approved. So I ran away," explained Laurelpaw. "Come on, let's see what the others think of you." Reefwave went back into SnakeClan camp, Laurelpaw trailing after her. Murmurs and gasps went through the Clan pretty quickly as Laurelpaw jumped in. "This is Laurelpaw. She ran away from JungleClan," said Reefwave. "And are we going to trust her?" asked Marshfur, the new deputy after Stumptooth. "It is up to Flowerstar to decide," answered Reefwave. "How much was she trained?" Flowerstar asked. "None. She ran away during her apprentice ceremony because the others didn't approve of her idea of a new type of cats. She really didn't want to be a warrior or a medicine cat," Reefwave explained. "Huh, then I guess we could keep her," the leader finally decided. "What is the new type of cats you're talking about, Laurelpaw?" "It's the Preservers. They preserve the nature and maintains it this beautiful way, so that we wouldn't have to move our home because of Twolegs. The Preservers basically protect our environment," said Laurelpaw. SnakeClan started whispering, "That actually sounds like a pretty good idea!" or "Why hadn't we thought of that?" or "I can't believe JungleClan rejected that!" or something else like that. "I agree," Flowerstar said. Chapter Four: Laurelsun, the First Preserver "Since you created this idea, you will no longer be an apprentice because there is no Preserver mentor. But I will give you an apprentice, whenever a kit that wants to be a Preserver are 6 moons old," Flowerstar told the apprentice. From then on, Preservers went through the four Clans(except JungleClan, of course). Laurelpaw became Laurelsun, and Featherpaw became her apprentice. Their names were honored, even when they died. The Clans and the Clans' environment(again, except JungleClan) were not harmed by Twolegs for the next 36 moons(for those Twolegs out there: 3 years). THE END